Zultharus
Zultharus at present is a Wyrm of the Emerald Dragonkin. He has experienced numerous events throughout his life. The War of the Ancients, The War of the shifting sands. The battle of Grim Batol. His fall would come during the campaign against Icecrown. For a time he served as a Nightmare Dragon, his powers of protection and restoration corrupted to cause destruction and decay. It was at the behest of his own psyche that he eventually wrestled back his self-control. His body is irreversibly warped into a more cruel visage and he has since segregated himself from his brethren. During the events of the Cataclysm. The psychological trauma of his corruption has had a profound effect on the Wyrm. Slowly he rises again. War of the Ancients It was during the height of the Kaldorei empire that Zultharus came into viable prominence. Becoming Distinguished among his kind for being Steadfast (If not a little headstrong and or stubborn) and as a Wing Commander. Before the War of the Ancients, he secluded himself within the depths of the Dream, contemplating its vastness and mysteries. The only denizens he had any regular contact with was usually the lesser guardians: Fae, Spirits, Treants, Ancient and the occasional dryad or Forest Lord. With only the occasional interlude with one of four other Dragons. Much like his kind, he was largely ignorant of the physical planes woe. This, however, changed when a favored Faerie Dragon, Dustwing, interrupted a period of seclusion. It took a while to settle its fear and hysteria before it was able to convey the source of its anxiety. It was to the Faerie race's credit that they possessed an immunity to magic, (A trait for which Zultharus was envious of) a trait that served them well when policing the phase-boundaries between the Dream and Azeroth. usually to prevent ambient magic from leaking through. The Faerie had the capability to absorbed magic yet another trait and it was this trait that had allowed it to consume ambient Fel energy without repercussion. In a bid to keep the Dream's integrity while simultaneously demonstrating its cause for concern. Dustwing released the corruptive and malevolent energy upon a single leaf, plucked from a nearby tree. The Fel turned the leaf to livid green before it reducing it to putrid state, the corruption spread further tainting the ground that the leaf sat on. Zultharus purified the corruption with his a breath. Within the Emerald Dream, one is unbridled by the restraints of the physical realm, one could travel from one locale to another instantaneously with the adequate force of will. The Faerie Dragon lead him to where its clutch was absorbing trace amounts of Fel the journey despite was sparing. In heavily corrupted regions, they sang a song of purification. As the Fae sought to lessen the corruption in the physical realm. Zultharus intent on surveying the physical plane created an incorporeal visage of himself that would serve as the anchor for his perception in Azeroth. This visage showed him a large expanse of forest that been tainted by the legion's forces, leaving but a putrid and decaying landscape in place of what was once a lush forest. Foreign desire and emotion stirred within Zultharus' breast. Having never been exposed to situations that conflict so greatly with his principles, he could not place the Feelings. Later on reflection, he would come to know it as malevolence and malice. He withdrew the visage of himself from the corrupted landscape and removed himself from the presence of the Fae. Once again he traversed the dream-way. He arrived in a place he had not been in since his days as a Drake. The Eye of Ysera had an unusual concentration of his Kin. (Which was ironic to Zultharus for they were all recluses). Kariera was one of the four fellow Dragons that he occasionally maintained contact with. She informed him of Cenarius’ arrival and Ysera’s muster. A wing of dragons is not unlike a party of adventurers. A heavy plated lighting rod of a tank, three focused on targets of opportunity and a healer. The difference in this, however, was that Dragons were able to fulfill each role masterfully. If a fellow Dragonkin sustained too many severe wounds they could retreat temporarily to heal before entering the fray while another had taken on the responsibility of a lighting rod. Zultharus served as the primary lighting rod while Aralionus, Ulonarus, and Tezara served as the opportunist while Kariera Served as the dedicated healer. Zultharus’ desire to be the taunter was primarily due to his desire to claw and bite at creatures. Still fuming over the prior revelation. While Zultharus served as the Wing Commander, Kariera served as his lieutenant, for moments where Zultharus’ attention would be consumed with the enemy. When the Emerald Dragons were committed to the battle and entered the fray Zultharus and his wing mobilized not through the Dream portals but in truth Emerald Dragon fashion. It was a Demon defensive line that would come to feel the brunt of the Zultharus’ ire. Many of the demons were scattered throughout the forest and the sky above was filled with various flying horrors. It was a surprise then when Five Dragons materialized out of thin air, their maws plumming acidic vapor. Followed by the arrival of the Dragons was a litany of Demonic screams and Felhound howls. Though the commander of the Demon forces was easy to locate. Zultharus nor the others sought their demise. Instead, three of the five dragonkin phase-shifted once more into the Dream once more while Zultharus landed slightly removed from the enemy commanders position. Kariera remained airborne, keeping a vigil over Zultharus. The Commander was quick to rally his forces in this area, in an attempt to repeal Zultharus' advancements. A horde of demons descended on Zultharus while the flying horrors sought to attack from above. The Legion of demons was more than enough to down the landbound Dragon. The pained roar of the overwhelmed dragon was music to the sadistic Pitlords ears, however, this was short-lived. Once again Emerald Dragonkin phase-shifted and once again their acidic breath attack caused a litany of screaming demons. With the enemy commanders, front was weakened and soon shattered. Instead of retreating once more to the dream. Aralionus, Ulonarus, and Tezara formed a protective semi-circle around Kariera and Zultharus. Temporary Emerald Dream portals opened and from it a contingent of Drakonid poured fourth. They were immune to their flights Breath attacks thus could traipse about the humid vapor of acid left in the dragons wake without fear of harm. They dispatched the dying and mutilated remains. The Pitlord continued in vain to plug the line and as a result, Legions died. The Dragons didn't seek the tactically poor commander's demise for their purpose was to bleed the Legion and to thin them out. It had taken an indistinguishable amount of time, of occupying the Demon forces before finally they were called to the Well of Eternity. They would take part in the final events of the Dragonkin's involvement in the War of the Ancients. Those who have investigated Deathwings betrayal would know the next series of events. Zultharus was banished along with the rest of his flight from the field and watched as The blue flight was decimated. Zultharus did what he could but like every other Dragon and even the Aspects, there was little that could be done. When he reentered the Emerald Dream he secluded himself from all others once more with only those of his wing remaining within welcome contact. He helped the lesser denizens recuperate after the battle and returned to his prior lifestyle with far more to contemplate. War of the Shifting Sands It had been thousands of years since the War of the Ancients and since then, Zultharus had grown into a Wyrm. His mannerisms had changed little, still being unsociable and reclusive. His frequency of being around his kin was still highly sporadic and In lieu of the Ancients, however, he had asked a companion of his to periodically visit the Eye of Ysera. This was to inform him of any significant events. Eventually, He came to know of the attack on the Caverns of time and the events known as the War of the Shifting Sands. His efforts in this war, this time, would prove to be individualistic. Once more the Emerald Dragon Flight had been assembled to answer a call to battle. He was awarded a small amount of time with his former wing members, unlike before they would not fly together but instead offer assistance to where it was due. Phase shifting in the stratosphere above the Silithus he observed the Bronze, Blue, and Red Dragonflights assembled. Of all the flights, the Emerald Flight appeared the most numerous. It had saddened him to see the diminished strength of the Spellweavers. He watched as the Kaldorei forces streamed across the sands and like his Kin, he made his approach. While the Bronze, Reds, and Blues were free given free reign with their draconic fire. Zultharus lacked this liberty due to the fear of his acidic based breath harming his allies. He flew through the various winged Qiraji formations leaving mangled bugs in his wake. He served as close air support for a formation of Night Elves as they combated the land bound Qiraji. Their advance toward Ahn'Qiraj evidently became stagnant, they could no longer advance. No matter how many Qiraji were killed, there was always more to take their place. The tide of the battle shifted unexpectedly. Consumed as he was in the battle that he did not notice the detachment of the three progeny's as they pushed their way into the City. He watched as a magical barrier was created, later to be known as the scarab wall. He helped in dispatching the remaining forces of the Qiraji and observed Anachronos's creation of the Scepter of the shifting sands. He looked upon Fandrals actions borne of grief with pity.Category:Dragon